How We Survive
by MillieMillie
Summary: Kalel was sent to Deadman Wonderland for committing murder that she doesn't even remember happening. Strange things begin to happen at her stay at the prison along with strange feelings, Yo being the center cause of them. Can she survive on her own and eventually live a normal life? Or will she end up dying in Deadman Wonderland alone. **swearing and violence


_Oh Hey! Sooooo this is my first story that I'm actually posting… I kindof came up with it out of know where. It's mainly going to be about my OC and Yo because let's be honest he's adorable and needs some lovin __. And yes I'm going to spell his like Yo so sorry if that's wrong because I do know there's other ways to spell it but that's just what I prefer. _

_I just want to mention my OC's name because I know it's not going to be pronounced correctly haha. Her name is Kalel (my cousin's name), which is where I heard it from. It's pronounced KUH-LEL _

_This is going to be a really different story but it's the same setting and general story of the show. It'll just be more about my OC and Yo and the story will mainly revolve around my OC. Most people probably won't like it haha but I love writing even though I suck at everything grammar and format so sorry. _

_My story is based off by what happened in the show since I haven't read the manga yet. I will soon!_

_FYI- There's a mention of a 'man' in this story. I'm sorry if it's confusing but you'll find out later! Unless you figure it out ;)_

_*****Warning! Swearing, blood, violence, horror, etc. **_

_-I do not own Deadman Wonderland or its characters! But I do own my own story and original characters!_

_I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what I can do to make this story better! _

_Millie_

**Chapter 1**

Kalel stared into her cuffed hands in her lap, the cold cuffs barley fitting around her small wrists. She sat still and quietly and played with the worn shoelace she always wore around her wrist, she always would when she was scared or nervous. She felt her eyes tear up. She has told herself a million times she would not cry. She never cried in front of anyone, she hated being weak. She stayed strong up till this point but as soon as the judge smacked his gavel onto the table as he claimed Kalel guilty.

She'd never forget that moment when she knew her life was over. No finishing her schooling. No having a family. No more going out with friends. No one would look at her the same. She was a criminal, a murderer. Even if she got lucky and got out of prison she'd always be known as the girl who murdered her innocent boyfriend, her two best friends, and four by-standers with no possible reason.

Well according to the 'experts', she had a reason but lied about not remembering. That's right, she had no memory of the crime. She was with her boyfriend and best friends at the market, an excruciating headache, than darkness. Nothing. The last thing she recalled was sitting behind bars, her feet and wrists chained and cuffed, covered in blood.

She was shown pictures. Pictures she could never erase from her memory. Her once loving boyfriend laying on the street shredded into pieces. Same with the others. They were unidentifiable, their drivers license because the only source of identification they could find to confirm. They had asked where the murder weapon was but she swore she didn't remember a thing. Of course no one believed her. Except one person, her attorney Tsunenaga Tamaki. He had made her feel hopeful and swore he'd do everything in his power to get her free. But the judge wasn't convinced.

Tamaki knelt down in front of her. She looked up from her lap and stared at Tamaki's smiling face. She looked around the room, at all the glares and displeased faces looking at her. She finally broke, letting the tears leave her eyes and fall down her face. Tamaki let out a disapproving noise and pulled a tissue out of his breast pocket. "Now, now. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be sad." He said wiping away her tears.

She shook violently, "M-my life is ruined. I-I don't remember anything, I swear." She said barley above a whisper.

He put a hand on her head. Normal she wouldn't let anyone do this to her but she didn't care anymore, "I believe you. And I will do everything in my power to get you out of there." He smiled.

"R-really?" Kalel stuttered as Tamaki wiped away another stream of tears.

"Of course! I will not rest until I do!"

"Thank you…" She said looking down at her lap again.

She felt arms grab her roughly and pull her up from her chair and escorted her out of the room. She walked with the guards quietly as she walked to the bus that would take her to her new home.

…

Kalel Amano was an 18 year old new college student. She was an average height with an average figure. She had emerald green eyes with dark brown, messy shoulder length hair that framed her angular face. She was known as a cold, blunt person. She was always told she frowned too much and that she should smile more. That only worsened her look of distain when people told her that. She had started her first year of college and was almost finished. She had two loyal best friends and the perfect boyfriend whom she loved a lot.

She didn't have any family but she lived in her own apartment by herself. She had a part-time job at the coffee shop down her street and occasionally help out the orphanage. Ever since the massive anomaly that destroyed Japan 11 years ago there had been a raise in criminal rate and homeless people, including children without parents. Unfortunately her mother, and a baby sister on the way perished in this disaster. She didn't know her father or the man who had gotten her mother pregnant with her sister. She had been sent to an orphanage after it had happened. She understood the kids who had lost their parents so she would help them out whenever she could. Over all she loved her life despite everything that had happened after the destruction. She was normal, like everyone else.

But now that life was over. She would never go back to that life again and there was nothing she could do about it. After her trial she was taken on a bus with a few others and drove hours only to end up at Deadman Wonderland. She has heard of it but never took the time to research it. All she knew was that it was brutal and dangerous.

As soon as they got there, they were given two sets of prison uniforms and a bag of items they were allowed to have. She slowly pulled the black shirt over her head, the number on her sleeve reading 0452. She stepped into her jumpsuit leaving the sleeves off and tired around her waist. She laced up her boots and picked up her bag of items before a thick medal device was put around her neck and clicked into place.

She was told to line up against the wall next to the new prisoners that were on the bus with her. She felt small next to them. She was nervous and scared but kept a blank look on her face, hiding her fear. An intimidating woman, Makina, dressed in uniform paced in front of them, glaring at them individually. She stopped in front of Kalel, studying her. "Not wanting to be in uniform to today huh number 0452?." She said in a harsh voice.

Kalel said nothing. She looked down at her uniform and looked at the others. They had been properly zipped up all the way. She looked back at Makina, "I'm sorry ma'am." She said bluntly.

"Tch." Was all Makina said before explaining the rules of the prison, no, hell hole. She explained that the devices around them were trackers and had their information in them. She also explained they would inject them with poison if they didn't eat a candy, temporary antidote, every three days they would die from poison. She also explain what cast points were and if they didn't earn any they would starve and die. Oh and what's even better was they had to do to earn the cast points. Compete in deadly shows or obstacles. She also did mention the other inmates weren't nice as well and there has been cases when other inmates have killed each other for candy, cast points, or just looking at each other funny. Basically death around every corner.

Kalel considered herself pretty tough. But the fact she was surrounded by killers and criminals and considering how small she was and how big they were, she didn't stand a chance. They were each given a card on it with their cell number on it before they were excused. She held her bag close and slowly began looking for her cell.

Her fear only grew on the slow walk to find her cell. Whistles, taunts and crude remarks were heard all around her. The fact that there were rarely any women gave her anxiety. But it only worsened when she heard these remarks from various inmates directed towards her. She held her bad tightly and continued to walk. She kept her eyes on the ground and picked up her pace until she ran into someone. She looked up to see a man twice her size, looking down at her with hungry eyes. "Hey pretty girl." He said slyly, "Would you like me to show you around? What do you say?"

Kalel's eyes widened and she gave one of her famous looks of distain, "No thank you." She said firmly.

"Aww why you gotta give me that look."

"Why? Does it bother you? If so, good." She snapped.

He held his hands up and smirked, "Hey it's all good. I'll just do you from behind so I don't have to see your face. I like it better that way." He licked his lips.

"Back off!" A voice yelled and a boy stood in front of her, creating a barrier between her and the creep.

"Tch whatever. I don't have time for this." The creep turned to walk away but glanced back at Kalel once more, "I'll see you later." He winked before leaving.

Kalel shivered with disgust and looked at the boy in front of her. He was a few inches shorter than her and had messy, dark brown hair and matching eyes. He looked like a child. "Man he was a real jerk!" The boy said. Kalel only stared down at him before continuing to walk to find her cell. "H-hey wait! Don't you want help?!" He called after her.

"Not really, just mind your own business." She said as she left the boy alone.

…

Three days had passed and she hadn't left her small cell. There were bunk beds, but she didn't have a cell mate at the moment. There was a small bathroom in the cell and a small desk but that was it. She was sitting on the floor of her cell and read through her handbook for what seemed like the millionth time. She set it down and dug into her pocket and pulled out the nicely wrapped candy she was provided. It was her third day and her collar had made a beeping sound, which she assumed meant she needed a candy. She opened the candy and popped it in her mouth. The second it touched her tongue, her body's defenses kicked in. She gagged, almost spitting the candy out. She forced it down, almost losing the contents of her empty stomach.

She had been starving, not wanting to leave her cell and not having any cast points, she hadn't had food since she got there. Her stomach let out a low, hunger induced growl. She held it lightly before debating if she was going to leave her cell or not. She decided to stand up. She felt week and tired. She hadn't slept well either due do her fear of being in this place alone. She paced her room playing with the shoelace she had tide around her wrist. The one item that remained in her possession. She sighed sadly at the memory it brought back. She then decided it would be best to find the commons area to sign up for some cast points.

She looked at her map before leaving her cell to find the commons area. It was easy to find and in sight from her cell. She had made her way down there and began looking at the wall that was covered in various papers. She was looking for signup sheets to earn cast points. Many of the activities only made her doubt grow. There's no way she'd win against the other inmates. "Excuse me." She heard from behind her.

She turned around and saw a boy around her age. He stood a few inches taller than her. He was slim but looked toned. He had ashy brown tinted hair that hung over his left eye and the eye that was showing was a piercing light gray. His left arm was bandaged and in a sling. He smiled charmingly before grabbing a pen and signing the paper Kalel has been standing in front of. Kalel turn around, reading the paper.

"A death maze?" She said.

"Need those cast points and candy." He said smiling down at her.

Her emotionless expression was broken at the gesture. She faked a cough hiding her break before returning to her blunt look, "How do you plan on winning with that?" She motioned to his arm.

He shrugged, "Luck." He laughed slightly.

Kalel furrowed her brows, she didn't know why but she did not like this guy. She huffed and signed her name under his. She set the pen down and her stomach growled loudly. She grabbed her stomach as she felt her cheeks get hot. He laughed once more, "Guessing you're new since you don't have any cast points? You're the one Ganta was probably talking about. The mean, pretty, new girl."

Kalel's faced got hotter as she could feel it getting redder, "Stay away from me." She said as she began to walk away.

"I've got cast points I could share with you." He said pulling out a card.

Kalel looked at the card in his hand, "I don't need your stupid cast points, I can get my own."

"You're probably starving and besides you're a newbie. I doubt you'll get any cast points soon. I hear they have a ramen station today at lunch."

Kalel's stomach growled once more. She folded her arms and gave in, "Fine… but just this once." She said following the stranger to get food.

…

After they had gotten their ramen the two sat quietly on a bench eating. _"What the hell Kalel?" _She thought to herself. She didn't know why she broke AND gave in. That wasn't like her. The normal Kalel would've stayed stubborn and walked away. Who was this kid? She thought for moment, then it clicked. She set her empty ramen bowl down roughly beside her and received a confused look from the boy. "I know what you're doing." She said folding her arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Care to inform me?"

Kalel rolled her eyes, "Don't think I'm stupid. You're just like the others here. Trying to woo me to get some. Well it's not going to happen sicko!" She said as she clenched her fists.

"Orrrr I'm trying to be nice." The boy stated.

Kalel paused as she gathered he thoughts, trying to think of a comeback, "W-whatever! I doubt that!"

He smirked, "If I wanted to take advantage of you I could've already done it by now. I am bigger and stronger then you."

This just fed Kalel's anger. "I'm not weak! I may look small but I could take you down!"

"Really now?" He teased.

Okay, now she was pissed. She stood up fast, "Yes really!"

The boy stood up slowly, towering over Kalel. "You really want to cause a scene?"

The boy acted so calm. She hated him. She hated that he was calm. She knew him for less than an hour and he's gotten under her skin and made her break. She pulled a fist back in one swift motion and hurled it toward his face. She closed her eyes as she felt her fist connect with flesh. She pulled back but her fist would not move. She opened her eyes and saw the boy's hand holding her fist. She yanked her hand out of his strong grip and looked away in embarrassment.

He slowly sat down onto the bench, "You should watch out though. It's rare when there's a woman here. I wouldn't go off on your own."

"I can take care of myself." Kalel snapped.

The boy hummed, "I'm Yo by the way. Yo Takami."

Kalel paused keeping her gaze everywhere else except Yo as she sat back on the bench, "Kalel Amano."

"Nice to meet you Kalel Amano."

Kalel said nothing as she played with the old shoelace on her wrist once more. It brought her happiness but also sadness as it was just a reminder of another person she had cared for that she had lost. Yo had been looking over her shoulder watching her. She turned away more so he couldn't see. "Why is there a shoelace around your wrist?"

"It's none of your business." She said bitterly.

"Someone gave it to you?"

"Why do you care?"

"You might want to hide it, if one of the guards see you with that they'll take it."

"Tch." Was all she said as she continued to play with it.

He laughed lightly, "You do know shoelaces are for shoes right?"

Kalel's eyes widened slightly as she was pulled into a memory.

...

"_You do know that shoelaces are for shoes right?" A low voice said then laughed as Kalel stuck her tongue out. _

_She looked at her tattered white shoelace around her wrist. "I'm not a dumby!"_

"_Of course not." The man laughed lightly putting a hand on Kalel's head._

_Kalel swatted the hand away, "I'm not a baby so stop that! I am 8. So I am a lady." She said folding her arms and straightening her posture. _

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" _

_Kalel thought for a moment, "Just this once… and if you adopt me!"_

_The man let out a sigh and knelt down in front of Kalel, "Kalel, you know I can't right now. I have a full-time very dangerous job. And… there's some stuff I have going on that I have to take care of." _

_Kalel nodded sadly, "Are you going to find the bad men that burnt down the orphanage." _

"_Yes I am. But when that's over with and when I figure some stuff out I'll consider getting some adoption papers signed."_

"_Do you promise?" _

"_I can't promise anything but I'll really think about it." _

_Kalel nodded and looked at the shoelace tide around her wrist, "My mommy always told me I was unique and she said that was a good thing because unique things make people smile no matter what. I think wearing something that supposed to be on your shoes on your wrist is unique, it makes me smile." She said smiling brightly. _

_The man smiled at Kalel, "Well your mother was right. You are unique and you make me smile."_

_Kalel untied the shoelace and tided it around the man's wrist, "Now you can always smile when I'm not around!" _

_The man chuckled and untied his shoe and pulled the lace free before tying it around Kalel's small wrist, "Now you can always remember me when you look at this. Whenever you're scared or nervous or whatever, just look at this and you can think of me and smile."_

_Kalel nodded in excitement, "This is perfect!" _

_The man gently placed a hand under Kalel's chin, "Don't stop smiling. You have such a great smile."_

…

A hand waving in front of Kalel's face pulled her back to reality, "Kalel?" Yo said as he continued to wave his hand.

"Huh?" Kalel blinked a few times.

"You okay? You kind of zoned out for a minute."

"Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Yo looked at the clock tower, "I should get going, I need to be somewhere." He stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow at the maze."

Kalel nodded, "Yea, whatever."

Yo chuckled and waved before leaving.

…

Kalel woke the next morning and did her normal routine. Do a couple of stretches and small workouts, brush teeth, wash face, make bed, and shower. Normally after this she would just sit around and get lost in thought or look through her bag and make sure everything was there. Sometimes if she were really bored she would read through her manual for the millionth time.

But today was different. She had signed up for a game to finally earn her own cast points and candy. The signup sheet said to be there at 10:00 AM sharp. Her clock read ten till so she figured she should walk to designated room where they were supposed to meet, room 124. Luckily it wasn't too far from her cell. She found it easily. She could feel her stomach sink slightly as her nerves took ahold of her. She hadn't any actually games and show they did but there were multiple brutal pictures of them in the manual.

She opened the door and it was a large locker room, filled with at least 15 people. She sat on the nearest bench not wanting to talk to anyone. She sat silently for a few minutes until she heard movement beside her. It was Yo. He sat down on the bench next to her. She felt her nerves sky rocket then. She kept her gaze on the ground, ignoring him. She really hated this kid.

"You ready?"

Kalel just shrugged, not looking at him. A guard walked over to the two. "Hand please." He asked and Kalel hesitantly held her hand up. He took it and stamped it with a green dot and handed her a green shirt and did the same to Yo. Kalel just held the shirt out in front of her, not knowing what it was for. Yo let out his stupid laugh she hated so much, "Looks like we are on the same team."

"Teams?"

"Did you not read the rules?" Kalel said nothing, "Well there four teams, red, green, yellow and blue. We are each put in different parts of the maze and first person or team to get to the center wins. Simple."

"Can I chance teams?"

Yo shook his head, "You don't know it yet but you'll need me." He winked.

Kalel could feel her cheeks heat up slightly, "I do not need you!" She stood up and turned towards a guard, "Excuse me. Can I chance teams?"

The guard rolled his eyes, "Shut up and sit down.

Kalel sat down in defeat, "This whole thing is stupid. I can do it myself."

Yo shrugged as he gently removed the sling that was stabilizing his bandaged arm, "Gotta do what you gotta do."

"How'd that even happen?" She said motioning to his arm.

"It was before a game, some jack ass didn't like the fact that I didn't laugh at his joke. It would've been worse if it Ganta hadn't stepped in."

Kalel thought back at her first day when Ganta had stepped in between her and that creep, "Where is he?"

Yo stayed silent for a moment as if he were thinking, "He's… tell you what, I'll show you if I can trust you won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"I'd just get in a lot of trouble if you tell anyone or show anyone."

Kalel raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like to me you're just being a creep."

"No I swear! It's so much better where he's at. No one would bother you. It's safe."

Kalel thought a moment, "I'll think about it."

"You can trust me."

Kalel said nothing as she pulled the oversized green shirt over her head. Yo did the same but unzipped his jumpsuit first, tying the arms around his waist like Kalel always did. Kalel didn't know why but she felt herself blush so she turned her head away. She had never acted like this before and she hated it. She needed to keep her cool.

A guard whistled, receiving everyone's attention. "Get into your color teams. The doors to the maze with open on your right. Please walk in your designated color door."

Movement from all around and two men walked over, wearing green shirts with a green stamp on their hands. They looked Kalel and Yo over and scowled. "Great a crippled and a little girl."

"We can just ditch them. They'll slow us down. I'd rather have less cast points then not have any at all."

Kalel clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. Yo grabbed her wrist before she could say or do anything. He gave her a serious look before shaking his head. The doors then opened. Kalel pulled her wrist away and stood up to walk through the green door. The four of them walked through the door and it shut behind them. It was completely dark and cold.

They sat in silence, Kalel breathing hard as her adrenaline picked up. Then the wall in front of her opened. It was still dark but at least she could see a few feet in front of her. The two men took off running straight before taking a right. Kalel was about to take off until Yo grabbed her wrist and pulled her another way. "What are you doing?!"

"Just trust me."

The two ran through the dark maze silently until a loud announcers voice bombed loudly above them. "Oh! That probably didn't feel too good! Team red down one player, that'll lower the cast points they receive…" The announcer kept talking but Kalel ignored it.

A loud bang from behind them, "Shit!" Yo said pulling Kalel along.

Kalel turned around to see a robotic creature. It was all metal and have various arms and spikes coming out of it. It chased them as it threw sharp knives at them. They barley dodged them and one would've hit Kalel but Yo turned a corner just in time. They made a few more turns and the announcer announced more deaths that had occurred. Yo halted, stopping Kalel as well. "There's trip wires. Be extremely careful." He said slowly continuing forward, "Just step everywhere I step."

Kalel did so, stepping everywhere Yo stepped. Unfortunately she tripped slightly and miss stepped. A loud click was heard and before she could react Yo grabbed onto her and pulled her forward with such force they fell, Yo landing half way on top of her. She shoved him off and stood up lightning fast, turning away to hide her embarrassment. "Oh looks like we finally got a green player down!" The announcer's voice boomed. Kalel looked back at Yo who was still on the ground clutching his bleeding side.

Something inside Kalel snapped as her embarrassment was replaced by fear. Why did she even care? Leave him and get cast points! Why wasn't she leaving? She felt her hands shake as she knelt down in front of Yo. He breathed heavily, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch. I just need a minute." He said smiling weakly.

She sat in front of him quietly. She refrained from moving at all. All she wanted to do was get him out of there. Hell, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and drag him out if there. But she stayed still. This was all her fault. A loud alarm suddenly blared and the announcer's voice was heard once more, "Look at that folks! Time for the poison gas round! If red blinking lights are seen in your section players, then you better get out!"

Red lights flashed, great. Yo finally slowly stood up along with Kalel. "C'mon." He said quietly and broke into a jog. Kalel followed staying at his side. Gas began to poor out from walls and the two pulled their shirts over their noses and mouths. The gas burned Kalel's eyes as it continued to fill the area. She held her breath as long as she could but she eventually had to breathe. The gas burned her nose and throat, causing her to cough.

Black dots danced across her vision but as soon as they turned the corner, no gas. She breathed in the fresh air but continued to cough. Yo continued jogging and coughing as well. They made a few more turns when Kalel started to notice the walls slowly getting closer. They were closing and still a ways away from the next turn. They both broke into a sprint as the walls continued to close in. Only a few feet way. They had to turn to their sides to fit but made it out.

Yo put his hands on his knees breathing hard, "You doing okay?" Kalel nodded breaking hard as well, "We're almost there."

"Well look who's here!" A larger man in a red shirt ran around the corner to their right before stopping in front of them.

Yo stood in front of Kalel, "Just pass right by and there won't be any problems."

"You kidding?" He readied his fists, "I'm not letting you win those cast points and candy."

Yo ran toward him tackling him to the ground. Bad idea. Yo was tall and built but this guy was twice his size. The red shirted man easily threw Yo off of him. He stood up fast and headed for Kalel who easily dodged the punch he threw. Kalel dodged punch after but soon found herself back into the wall, cornered. "Shit." She said bracing herself.

Yo stood up fast running towards the red shirted man, jumping on his back, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Kalel took this opportunity to throw some punches, nailing him in the stomach and kidney. He had managed to latch onto Kalel's hair as he continued to struggle to get Yo off him. She tried to get out if his iron grip but failed as she was being jerked around. A sickening snap could be hard and the man's grip immediately gave as he fell to the ground, his neck at an awkward angle. Yo breathed hard, "It's just down that way." He pointed straight in front of them.

They continued to run until they made it into a large, dark open room. Yo looked around, a confused look on his face before turning back to kalel. "What?" She asked.

"This is the end. I memorized the easiest route and this is the _end_. Why isn't anything happening?" Yo said clearly frustrated.

Just before Kalel could say anything a loud bang was heard, then a burning sensation on her shoulder. She cried out, more in surprise then pain and gripped her shoulder that began to ooze blood. Yo was next to her in an instant, pulling her hand away from her shoulder.

"It's a bullet graze." Yo said before another bang sounded. Yo swiftly moved barley dodging the bullet. He looked around, "There's snipers."

Another loud sound was heard, much louder. Like metal scrapping on metal. Two glowing eyes could be see a few feet in front of them. Realization hit Yo, "Uh oh, not another one of these guys."

Kalel stood still, gripping her shoulder. "Another one of who."

Then chaos happened. Gun shots were heard from different directions, and a giant robot appeared in front of them. A cannon attached to it, glowing blue, ready to fire. Yo grabbed Kalel by her wrist and pulled her along as they barley dodged the showering bullets. They ducked behind boxes that were nearby. Yo peaked over the box but a bullet hit near his head and he ducked back down, "Fuck!"

"What _is _that thing!?" Kalel said breathing hard, "What do we do?!"

Yo shook his head, "This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to get here then win!" He clenched his fists, "Those bastards."

"Yo!" Kalel shouted and Yo's head snapped into her direction.

"What do we do to win?"

"I saw buttons behind the robot. A red, yellow, blue, and green one. My guess is we hit the green one and it shuts everything down and we win. But I could be wrong…"

"Worth a shot right? If we sit here we will just die or someone can get to those buttons before we do."

Yo thought a moment, "Okay here's what we'll do. We make a run for it, I'll distract the security robot and you hit that button as fast as you can."

Kalel shook her head, "That's suicide!"

"Got any better ideas?" Kalel said nothing, "That's what I thought. Now are you ready?"

"Fine."

"Alright… GO!" Yo shouted jumping out from behind the boxes along with Kalel.

The two ran, bullets whizzing passed them barley missing. The robot charged it cannon once more before firing at Yo who dodged it just in time. Yo ran towards the robot about to jump at it but a claw shot out from the side of it, latching onto him and throwing him to the ground. Kalel continued to run and took cover behind some more boxes as the bullets kept showering around her. She peeked out from behind the box and saw Yo pinned to the ground, the robots cannon charging once more and it was aimed right at him. She jumped over the boxes and sprinted at full speed. Another burning pain on her shin but she kept running. She could hear Yo screaming her name before she slammed her hand down on the green button, then everything went silent.

The robot fell to the ground and the bullets stopped coming. Kalel fell to her knees and Yo lay on the ground still in the robots claw, breathing hard. The two of them slowly stood up and waited in silence, nothing. "Is it over?" Kalel asked Yo but before Yo could say anything the announcer's voice was heard again.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have ourselves winners! Two players from green team! What an intense ending to our game…" The announcer continued to talk but the two ignored.

Yo let out a sigh of relief while Kalel threw her fist into the air, "Yea! We did it!" She cheered, "Yo! We did it!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. Yo wrapped his arms tightly around her and picked her up, celebrating with her.

Realization hit Kalel, what she was doing. Her chest burned and she felt hot everywhere Yo was touching her. She felt her face flush with embarrassment and anger. She was angry and Yo, no… she was at herself. For letting herself feel this way. No! It was him. It was his fault. He almost died for her, several times. She was just feeling like she owed him… right? Whatever this feeling was, she didn't like it. Her boyfriend died a week ago for crying out loud. How could she do this to him, just forget about him?

She let go of Yo, shoving him away. Her excitement gone, causing Yo's excitement to fade into a confused frown. "What's wrong?" He stepped closer to her, hand reached out to touch her shoulder.

She backed away, "Don't touch me." She said bluntly.

"What's wrong?" Yo repeated, ignoring her request and grabbed her upper arm.

Kalel reacted quickly, pulling her hand back and in once swipe, smacked Yo across the face. "Don't talk to me ever again!" Kalel shouted at Yo angrily. Yo just looked at the ground, staying silent. "Don't come near me. You don't even know me. You almost died for me. You're weak if you can't protect yourself! You know nothing about me! You're just an idiot!" Kalel said furiously. The sound of doors opening drew her attention away from Yo. Guards and medics walked out grabbing onto the two of them, escorting them out of the maze.

…

After they were taken out of the maze they were both given a bag of candy and stack of cards with cast points before being taken to the infirmary. That was the last she saw him. He didn't even look at her, just stayed silent. Kalel said everything she felt toward him, but why did she get this empty feeling? Sure she could've not hit him but saying what she said to him wouldn't bother. She's said worse stuff to people and felt nothing, accomplished if anything. By why did she feel bad? She thought it out for a while and figured it would be best if she apologized the next time she saw him. Hopefully as soon as she gets out of the infirmary.

She wasn't admitted for a very long stay in the infirmary. Mainly suffered from some bad cuts and bruises. But she was requested to stay for three days. She asked who requested it and the nurse just told her the director. The person who basically owned this place. Why would he take a special interest in her? She was just another criminal after all.


End file.
